


Like a Long Day

by UlricaFlower



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Breaking Up & Making Up, Divorce, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Pain, Post-Break Up, Post-Divorce, Sentinel Senses, Sentinel/Guide, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlricaFlower/pseuds/UlricaFlower
Summary: 离婚之后，简安陷入了“潮”中，时常分不清现实和过去。直到他和他所爱之人再次联结。
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Like a Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> 1.哨向设定，私设众多  
> 2.背景设定为非平权时代，向导受限较多  
> 3.年龄差10+，但私设均为青壮年  
> 4.夫夫是真爱，孩子是意外  
> 5.百分百He，甜

1   
“安，我们离婚吧。”

简安仿佛感觉自己跌进了无边的深渊，里面黑漆漆的，阴冷而潮湿，他整个心都被揪得很紧，胸口很闷，好像喘不过气了一样。

“我会解除我这边的联结，你也尽早解除你的吧。”

不，不要。简安的头摇得像个拨浪鼓，额头上也发出了细密的汗珠。他不要再自己一个人了，绝对不要！

“我走了。”

简安看到高大挺拔的男人说完这句话之后，头也不回地拎着行李就走了，好像没有一丝留恋。

“不，不要！我可以等你回来！”

简安猛得睁开眼睛。他刚刚又做梦了，还是梦见那天男人和自己离婚的情景。他辗转反侧，身子绷得直直的，身上也不知不觉又腻了一身的汗。

忽得，他好像想起了什么一样，掀开被子，手急急忙忙搭在自己的腹部。感受着那里传来的一阵温暖，简安才松了一口气，将身子放松下来。

“呼，宝宝还在……”想到自己腹中的孩子，简安轻轻勾起嘴角，终于露出了笑脸。

“唔……呃……”刚刚松了口气，简安便感到腹中传来一阵锥心的疼痛，好像有人用锋利的刀子在里面搅着一样。他疼弯了腰，蜷缩起身子，嘴唇咬得很紧，细看下去，好像都咬出了血痕。

“呼呼……宝宝，对不起……”简安不知道过去了多久，久到好像一个星元过去了一样，这一波疼痛总算是离开了。可他的手还是维持着刚刚的姿势，紧紧攥着腹部的衣服，脚指头也弯得很紧。

“宝宝，你是不是也想爸爸了啊……别怕，爹地会一直陪着你的……”

想到腹中孩子的另一个父亲，简安的眼神忍不住黯淡了许多。这是他和林恩·拉里，帝国的铁血将军、最强哨兵以及第一批能力者，这是他们分开的第二个月，他腹中的孩子也已经将近三个月了。

失去了哨兵父亲的精神力抚慰，简安几乎每天都要经历这种惊心的腹痛。虽然他是孩子的向导父亲，自己的精神力可以对孩子进行抚慰，但只有一方的抚慰是远远不够的，这种疼痛就表明了孩子的“不满”。

“如果孩子长时间得不到哨兵父亲的抚慰，很有可能在怀孕中期流产……”

简安又想起了医生的话语。他不禁捂紧了腹部，精神力也向腹部探去，好像在确认孩子还在不在一样。

用精神力抚慰完孩子之后，简安这才从床上起来。由于刚刚的抚慰花费了他很大精力，他一下差点没有站稳，只是堪堪扶住了床头的柜子，晃了两下身子。

“宝宝乖……”简安从抽屉里翻出了一支针剂，拔开包裹着针头的盖帽，拿着针剂，对准自己上臂外侧的三角股中部，闭上眼睛，将针剂完全推了进去。

“唔……”针剂很快就见效了。简安先是感觉自己的头有些晕，然后就感觉有一股热流涌向腹部，烧得那里暖暖的。他眯了眯眼，低头又查看了一下抽屉。

“乔，再给我开一些抚慰剂吧。”

“简，你知道抚慰剂是什么做的吗？”电话那头的人扶了扶额，十分佩服简的所作所为。“是哨兵素啊，是违禁品哨兵素啊，我哪有那么大的能耐……”

“乔，求求你……”简安的声音渐渐低了下去。如果没有抚慰剂，他真不知道要如何平安度过接下来的日子了。

“行了行了，真是服了你了。好好好，我再给你开一些。没有下次了啊！”乔最听不得这种声音，只好又应下了这苦差事。怕简安又提出什么要求，他赶忙挂了通讯。

谢谢你，乔。

下一段时间的抚慰剂有了，但对于之后的日子要如何熬过，简安却完全没有想过。他现在唯一的愿望就是让腹中的孩子平安降生，让它在只有双亲一方精神抚慰的情况下，也能顺利成长。

想到孩子的另一个父亲，简安的心情明显又沉了下去。

“林恩……”

2

和其他所有老套的故事一样，简安对林恩几乎是一见钟情。那个时候他才11岁，是个战争孤儿，整日在塔塔星上靠着捡拾垃圾为生。陷于战火之中的塔塔星十分危险，很容易就被枪炮击中。还好，小简安五感极其灵敏，不仅可以规避很多危险，也能从垃圾堆里翻出不少值钱的东西。

就这样，小简安过了几年心惊肉跳的日子，每日都小心翼翼，出门也要带着赴死的心情。

后来，是林恩，帝国的铁血将军解放了塔塔星。那天，小简安在出门碰运气的时候，遇上了紧急空袭。小孩子很快的反应速度让小简安逃过了好几波炸弹，却在又一次空袭中，他却跑不动了，塔塔星几乎被夷为平地，他来不及找到一个避身之处。

“救救我……谁来救救我……”

小简安感觉自己几乎就要和父母团聚了，但就在这时，一个机甲从远处发射了一枚离子弹，不偏不倚打到了那枚即将向简安袭来的炸弹。小简安得救了，可他也晕了过去。在闭上眼睛之前，小简安将那个机甲的模样深深记在了脑海里。

塔塔星解放之后，由于那里已经满目疮痍，帝国派人将塔塔星上的幸存者接到了其他星上。小简安被带到了泰坦星，他醒来的时候，正好是12周岁，分化成了一名S级向导，被分配到了塔-8里面。

一清醒，小简安就迫切地想要知道自己的救命恩人。在他的不断打听下，小简安终于从塔里的一位热爱机甲的向导前辈那里得知，只有帝国将军林恩有那种型号的机甲，当时又恰好在那里执行任务。

他现在还记得前辈的话语：“哦？你说的机甲啊，我查查……啊，是NHK-18507号吧，所有者……是林恩！林恩将军！”

小简安高兴极了，他终于知道了自己救命恩人的名字，还是帝国的将军。之后，小简安登上了星网，了解到了更多有关林恩的信息，这才知道，这位帝国将军，不仅解放了塔塔星，在黄道之战中也立下了汗马功劳，将北部的小半个星系从星际强盗中夺了回来。

看着星网资料中的高俊挺拔的身影，小简安感觉好像看到了他生命的救赎。从此之后，小简安对于林恩将军的关注更加密切了，尽管塔内封闭性很强，但他却不胡放过任何有关林恩的信息。

也许是日有所思，夜有所梦，那些个在塔-8的日子里，简安闭上眼睛，林恩就会出现在他梦里，带着他的机甲，一次一次地拯救自己。

“林恩与简安，契合度95％。”

简安20岁时，塔里例行要为哨兵向导进行婚配。简安的匹配结果出来之后，全帝国都震惊了。在此之前，没有人能想到，塔里会有一个向导会和林恩将军的有如此之高的匹配度，之前的记录里，不是30%，就是50%，完全达不到帝国法令里的75%的婚配标准。

可简安就是做到了。95%的契合度，几乎是全帝国少有的高匹配度，几乎可以称为“完美匹配”了。这种90%以上的匹配度，在三十年中只出现过一次，还是现今的帝国大皇子和皇妃。也许是有鉴于这二位美满的皇室婚姻，全帝国的人对于简安和林恩这对儿都抱足了期待。

3

之后的一切都显得那么顺理成章。

在两人的匹配结果出来之后，根据帝国的条例，他们在三个月之后成婚了。几乎没有人质疑这一场婚礼，所有人都理所当然地认为，简安和林恩是如此的匹配，即使两人身份悬殊，那也只有让他人艳羡的份儿。

在塔中等待的三个月对于简安来说几乎是一种煎熬。若不是塔内有熄灯的规定，简安恨不得亮一整晚的灯。就算塔里熄了灯，他也几乎等到天明才迷迷糊糊地昏睡过去。

他也是在那段时间和乔认识的。乔原来是跟着林恩上过战场的随行军医，后来因为一次受伤，不得不退居二线，在军部任了职，但还是归于林恩将军的麾下。当时，在简安和林恩二人匹配度结果出来之后，军方为了再次确认，专门派了乔过去。

塔里的匹配度测验基本是不会有出错的时候的，因为毕竟塔内就有机器和人工的双重检测。乔当时虽然觉得这种行为有点多此一举，但鉴于他随行林恩多年，多少也有些友情在，所以还是前去检测了。

“你说你想要一些助眠的药剂？”

简安记得乔当时震惊极了，眼睛也瞪得很大，好像长时间没有人和他提过这种要求怕一样。也是，即使乔是一位军医，但现在战争频繁，更多的时候他所面对的，都是一些皮开肉绽、鲜血淋漓的伤口，而不是这种“你可以给我一些安眠药吗”之类的要求。

“是的。可以吗？”简安当时的语气小心翼翼，好像自己提了什么十分无礼的要求似的。说起来，当时，塔里还不提供助眠类药剂，这次乔的到来，可以说是他唯一的机会，也关系到他接下来一段时间的睡眠质量。

尽管乔觉得有些不可思议，但他还是从他带的药箱中找了一翻。可惜的是，再次抬起头来的时候，面对简安期待的目光，乔却只能摇摇头。他来之前，刚刚精简过药箱，将助眠类的“无用”药剂拿了出来。

“好吧，没关系。”

这便是简安和乔的第一次相见。之后，巧合一样，乔又成了负责简安婚前体检的医生。这一回，乔没有忘记简安上次的要求，特地带来了LKI-18，一种十分温和的助眠类药剂。在递给简安的那一刻，乔心里想着，这就是他以后的上司夫人了啊。

“拿着吧，之前你要的。”

当时简安就愣住了，他从没有想过，一个只见过一面的陌生人，在隔了将近一个月之后，竟然还能够记得他之前那个有些无礼的要求。他顿了片刻，见乔还拿着那个药剂，和他道过谢之后，赶忙接了过来。

“噗嗤！”

简安赶忙抬头，便看到了乔强忍着憋笑的样子。见简安抬头看他，乔忍得越来越辛苦了，脸上也泛起了些红色。

“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！简，我可以这样叫你吗？哈哈哈你刚刚真的好可爱，就好像一只咕嘟兽一样……”生怕简安不知道什么是咕嘟兽，乔笑完了之后，又翻出星网上的照片，拿给简安看。

我像咕嘟兽吗？简安凑进瞧了瞧乔给他看的咕嘟兽的照片，图中的咕嘟兽一身雪白的皮毛，两只小眼珠子提溜得亮，小巧的耳朵也支棱着，前面的小爪子微微抬起，露出上面的小肉垫和被修剪得整齐的指甲。

在塔里，受到各种条例的限制，简安很少可以接触到像咕嘟兽一样的动物。有的时候，若是没有人刻意提起，他也不会去查这种不经常出现在他们生活之中的东西。如果赶上一年一度的封禁月，塔里的人连星网都无法连上，更别提平时帝国给塔单独开辟出的“净化过”的星网连线了。但好在塔-8里的人大都是孤儿，也没有什么需要联系的人，大多数人都没把封禁月当回事儿。

简安之前也习惯于塔里的生活了，虽然接触的信息少了些，但对于他的生活并不会有什么太大的影响。只是现在，在见到乔给他展示的咕嘟兽之后，简安突然对塔外的世界产生了极大的兴趣，他对于自己之后的生活有了极大的期待。

但同时，这种兴趣和期待越大，他对塔里生活的单调、无趣、浅薄便越觉得不可思议和无法认同。怎么会有人心甘情愿地过着这样被迫与世隔绝的生活呢？

“没事，你才刚出塔，之后你会见到更多塔里所没有的东西的。”好像是听到了简安心中的所思所想，乔开口安慰着简安，并且在等待检查结果出来的时候，和简安讲了许多有关塔外的事。

比如谢克西星常年发出的耀眼光芒，斯奎狮为了维护自身领地勇猛威武的赴死，思达帕克族的毁灭与重建，以及多克丽鸟用不停歇的飞翔直到死去，可利亚纳鼠和毛福斯猫的终年“大战”……当然，乔知道自己眼前的这位可是最有可能成为将军夫人的人选，也和他说了不少林恩将军的事情。

大到全星际无人不知的三次杜卡迪沙拉可战役、“光辉”之战、齐瑞斯之计、弗拉克行动，小到他平时的微表情和小动作——皱眉的时候鼻子也会微微皱起、思考的时候习惯敲桌子、上药的时候从来不喊疼但拳头会握得很紧、掀起一边眉毛的时候是有兴趣两边眉毛是不高兴……

乔讲起故事来十分生动，枯燥无味的文字描述在他的嘴里好像都变成了洞洞糖和呼呼果，让人欲罢不能。那天简安和乔聊了很久，直到检查结果出来了，他们才不得不结束了会话，留下联系方式之后，恋恋不舍地离去。

4

简安和林恩大婚前的某日。

“嗡——嗡——”

“乔？”

简安接起电话，不出意料地看到了来电显示上乔的名字。虽然两人昨天才刚刚见过——当然不是字面意义上的见面，两人昨天一起去参加了单身派对（简安发誓是乔硬拉着他去的），简安对于乔给他打来电话这件事情毫不意外。

在这过去的两个月里，简安已经亲身体会过乔的“热情”——有的时候甚至会热情过了头，三天两头给简安打电话，喊着简安去了一个有一个派对和聚会，这里面有角色扮演派对、化妆舞会、康纳酒派对等等（据乔所说，他这是让简安提前适应塔外的生活），但像昨天的那种单身派对，简安还是第一次参加。

日日派对的结果就是简安这两个月几乎过得昼夜颠倒，白天变成了夜晚，夜晚变成了狂欢。但这也并不是没有好处，起码简安不会再需要助眠药剂了。从派对上回来，他往往是倒头就睡，睡眠质量也还不错。

“简，中午来一下B45，老位置，我帮你约了林恩将军！”

林恩也去。这个认知让简安的身子一下子僵住了。他不是没想过这种场景的发生——他和他的未婚夫见面，帝国法律并没有禁止未婚夫妻在婚前的见面，只是简安没想到会这样快，快到他还没有任何准备。

而且已经10：30了。简安看到了放在床头的钟表上的时间，猛得回过神来，将通讯器丢在一边，身体下意识地站了起来。

“简？那边是什么声音？你听到我刚刚说的了吗？简？”

“听到了！”简安打开他的衣橱，在里面翻找着。他拿出了一件又一件衣服，然后很快又将这些不合适的衣服丢到了一边。

“好的，那简，我们在B45见。”

“就是你了。”简安从他的一堆衣服里面找到了一套还算得体的衣服，他摆弄了几下，便穿在了身上。

之所以说还算得体，是因为这一套衣服既不是塔里统一分发的，也不是帝国为战争孤儿发的“福利”，而是简安用他这些年在塔里打零工的收入攒下来买的。虽然只是一套简单的、装饰很少的、甚至还有些偏向休闲风的套装，却花费了简安这些年攒下的钱的一大半。

穿好衣服后，他又将刚刚翻乱的衣柜整理好。之后，简安捋了捋衣服上并不存在的褶皱，站在镜子前照了照，觉得自己这身衣服实在是很有纪念意义。

正好11：20，坐星际轻轨应该来得及赶到那里。

简安也许永远也忘不了那一天，他坐着星轨来到了B45，被早就在门口等待的侍者牵引进了包间。他清晰地记得房间的号码，217。侍者为他推开了门，他走了进去，第一眼看到的不是穿着花衬衫的乔，而是坐在他旁边，一身黑色的林恩。

当时他还在心里感叹，说有的人即使穿得十分低调，但身上却有一种让人无法忽视他们的气质。林恩一定就是他们的其中之一。

“这是我为你准备的一套衣服，希望你可以在婚礼的那一天穿它。”

林恩说话之后，简安才发现，就在林恩的身后，那里挂着一套精致的白色西装，金色的复杂花纹点缀其中，细细看去，上面还有着暗纹，取的应该是古地球时代的某种兽类的外观，简安说不出名字，却觉得这衣服美极了。

“简，你站着干什么？还不快坐下。”见到简又愣在了原地，乔赶紧起身，将他带到了自己的座位上。

在被“按”到座位上的时候，简安下意识地抬头看了对面的林恩一眼。不知道是不是他的错觉，他总觉得刚刚林恩的嘴角好像向上抬了抬，波纹似的出现在林恩的脸上，但等他眨完眼，却发现这痕迹不见了，好像从没出现过一样。

简安那天被一开始林恩的那个“惊喜”给“撞晕”了，他几乎不知道那天中午的饭局上他都做了什么，只记得林恩低沉的嗓音、深邃的眼神、优雅的举止。

“哦天哪，我今天看上去一定像个嘟嘟兽！”回去之后，简安在通讯器中和乔抱怨着。由于嘟嘟兽是全星际著名的智商在10-30区间的动物，简安觉得今天他也一定表现得像个智商低下的人。

“简，相信我，你真的可爱极了，没有人会拒绝你的，好吗？”简安不相信乔的话语，他只觉得乔一定在安慰他。

“哦，简，将军刚刚和我发了消息，他感谢了我，看起来他对你很满意！简，振作一点，你加上将军的通讯器了吧，你可以直接联系他的！”乔说完这段话，便说自己有工作要做，挂断了通讯。末了，还不忘敦促简安和林恩亲自联系。

说什么好呢。简安的通讯界面已经在私信界面停了很久了，他打了很多字，但最后又被删掉，好像他永远也找不到合适的语言一样。最后，眼见着时间越来越晚，简安心一横，给林恩发了一句晚安，后面伴随着可爱表情符号的那种。

发完通讯，简安将通讯器从手腕上摘了下来，握紧，放在胸口，闭上眼睛，好像在祈祷什么一样。

“叮！”

晚安。简安看到通讯器上简单的两个字，心里却久久不能平静。林恩虽然只回他了一个晚安，但对简安来说，好像是说了“我爱你”“我愿意”一样重要。这是他迈出的一大步，简安觉得他永远都会留着这段通讯，留住这份悸动。

5

“无论是顺境或者逆境、富裕或者贫穷、健康或者疾病、快乐或者忧愁，你都永远爱着他、珍惜他，对他忠实，直到永永远远吗？”

“我愿意。”

三个月后，在全帝国的见证下，简安和林恩完成了婚礼。

简安想，他也许会一直记得那个时刻。小皇帝亲自为他们念着结婚誓词，简安当时悄悄侧了侧身子，余光看到了身旁的林恩。

男人高大挺拔，一身黑色的西装更是衬得他英俊帅气，此时他正拢着简安的手臂，头微微低着，好像要将所有的结婚誓词牢记在心。

那个时候，小皇帝念完誓词之后，将简安和林恩的手放在一起，搭在一个机器上面。片刻后，机器上发出了耀眼的光芒，简安被晃得眯了眯眼，等他完全睁开眼之后，看到了眼前林恩放大的脸，感受到的便是他嘴唇粗糙但温热的感觉。

那天他们吻了很久，简安也从一开始的惊讶，到最后的享受。期间他一直看着林恩的眼睛，林恩的眼睛是罕见的蓝色，望进去好像望进了一片星空，里面星河流转，星光闪烁。如果可以，简安愿意一辈子溺在这片星空中。宾客们在下面一直起哄，直到简安的脸好像一个熟透的番番果才肯放过他。

“群塔站到了，请到站的乘客及时下车，感谢您的乘坐。”

毫无感情的电子音将简安的思绪从遥远的宇宙那头拽了回来，简安这才意识到，这一会儿的功夫，他已经到达了目的地，群塔驻地。

怎么又想到结婚时的事情了。简安甩甩头，试图将刚刚的回忆抛在脑后。机器人又提醒了他一次，简安便急急忙忙地下了星际轻轨。

“简！我也没想到他们这么快就要让你二次登记了，我明明记得应该是解除婚姻关系的半年内都可以的，谁想到他们这次竟然这样着急！”乔的通讯就在这时打了进来。简安一接听，听到的便是乔略带急躁的担心。

“简，我也算是知道你的情况……你放心，等下检查的时候我会帮忙的，绝不会让你受到半分委屈！”乔的声音急急慌慌地传了过来，但说完，乔好像被谁叫走了，他和简安说了一句别让他担心，便挂断了通讯。

其实不用的，我自己可以解决的啊。简安眼瞧着和乔的通讯就这样断了，便咽下了本来要脱口而出的话。他抬头看了看塔-8的专属大厦，想到他上次踏入这里还是三年前的事了，而这次竟然又要回到这里，便眼神一暗。

对于这次塔-8的通知，简安一点也不会感到意外。在KM L星球，向导本来就属于稀缺产物，不然帝国也不会建立专门的塔来对向导进行教育和管理。每位入塔的向导都需要进行体检，用于检测向导素和身体的各种指标。

当然，对于解除和原配偶联结的向导，帝国自然也不会放过。半年内，这些向导需要回到他们之前生活的塔里，进行向导素和身体指标的再审查，便于帝国对于这些向导进行“物尽其用”的“再分配”。

按理说，对于这个半年的期限，帝国并没有强制向导必须在离婚的某月某天必须去再审查，只说了半年内的任何一天都可以去。但是，简安原来所在的塔-8却在他解除联结后，三个月内多次催促简安前去再审查，前些天更是下发了“最后通牒”。

由于帝国对于塔的管理条例里有不少漏洞，所以对于很多塔的这种名为催促实为逼迫的行为并没有管束的办法。而塔里却又有自己的一套规定，既然解除联结后的向导又被归为塔管理，那塔自然是不介意使用一些强制手段的。

简安也正是怕这个，所以今天才不得不来到塔-8做再审查。之前他还在塔内没有成为将军夫人的时候，他就曾经见过想要违抗塔内规定的向导前辈，他们被迫注射了一种蓝色的药剂，从此再不记得前尘往事，此后也事事听从塔的安排。

这给小简安留下了巨大的心理阴影，也就是从那个时候开始，简安告诉自己，他一定要离开塔-8，不管使用什么手段。得知林恩和自己的匹配度之后，简安一度将林恩作为自己逃离塔的一根稻草，而且正好这个人还是他年少慕艾时的仰慕对象，他更想狠狠地将这个机会把握在手里，但没想到，最后兜兜转转，他还是回到了这个地方。

“叮！”

电梯的一声“叮”将简安从他的回忆中拉了出来，他抬头一看，却发现这一会儿的功夫，他已经来到了塔-8的医疗属。

迈出电梯时候，简安便被机器人引导者带到了一间房间前面。这房间是用透明的玻璃和其他房间间隔开的，现在简安从外面看去，里面正有一位向导正在接受检查。

“简安。”

里面的人喊了简安的名字，简安抿了抿嘴唇，慢慢地推门走了进去。在进去之前，他还看到了刚刚从里面出来的向导，大约这人和他是一个情况吧，那个向导的眼圈红彤彤的。

“您好，欢迎来到塔-8的医疗属，我们会为您检测向导素和身体的各项指标，您应该也不是第一次来了吧，还请你不要担心。现在，我们会先提取您的向导素。”

简安听着里面检测人员皮笑肉不笑的解释，就算他知道自己可以完成检测并且不被人发现自己怀孕的事情，他心里还是揪了一下，左手在腹部停留的时间也变长了。

向导素的提取并不是一件复杂的工作。检测人员在简安的腺体里抽取了一些分泌物，并将它存放在了一根试管里。

麻烦的是接下来的身体检测。塔-8在体检的时候广泛使用BXY-18号医疗器，这种医疗器械让体检者体内的情况一览无余。简安怕的也正是这个。

如果说向导素的提取需要一定时间才会被发现自己怀孕的事情，那么一旦被这种医疗器扫描上，它会立刻显示自己怀孕的信息。到时候，即使简安使用自己的能力，他也来不及篡改体检数据，他怀孕的事情就会暴露。而塔里对于离婚后怀孕的向导向来是十分不客气的，在向导稀缺的大环境下，一旦向导未在婚内怀孕，塔是有权利对向导和孩子进行“人道”处置的。

是的，简安不仅是个向导，还是一位能力者。在他17周岁的那天，他惊喜地发现，自己竟然激活了能力，成为了一名能力者。

那个时候，能力者是极为稀缺的，塔内或塔外一旦发现了能力者，帝国会将他们统一召集起来，进行统一的测试和培训。

而据塔内的向导前辈所说，这种培训是极为艰辛的，一旦自身条件达不到一定水平，能力者就会沦为实验室的咕咕鼠，浑身插满针管，任人宰割还没有还手之力。

小简安对于前辈描述的前景害怕极了，当时他激活了能力之后，也没有告诉任何一个人。所幸他激活的能力是时间静止，这种有关时间的能力隐藏得比较深，其他人也很难注意到，小简安便将自己的能力一直隐瞒着，甚至自己和林恩成婚后也没有告诉林恩。

他本以为自己可以一直隐瞒下去，所以便一直在减少能力的使用次数，但就现在的这种情况下，简安觉得，也许自己是不得不使用能力去篡改再审查数据了。但就算这样，BXY-18号医疗器的数据生成速度极快，如果他不能及时使用能力，让时间静止的话，不仅他怀孕的事情可能会被暴露开来，他能力者的身份也会被塔里察觉。

但无论如何，简安都准备拼一拼。

“简安，请您躺进医疗舱内，我们会使用BXY-18号医疗器为您进行全身检查。”

该来的还是会来的，一旁的检测人员还是准备给简安进行全身检查了。简安眉头微皱，左手下意识捂住腹部。他抬头看了一眼检测人员，却看到那人摆出了一个“请”的手势，他只好心一横，抬脚就要躺进舱内。

“停一下停一下！简，将军的主治医师喊你过去！”就在简安坐在冰冷的床上，差一点就要躺进去的时候，乔急匆匆地赶来，推开门超屋内喊道。见屋里的检测人员一脸疑惑，乔又给他们投影上盖了红章的批准单，在他们同意之后，便将简安带出了屋外。

“乔，这是怎么回事？”简安被乔拽着在走廊上快步走着，他见周围没人注意，便低声询问着乔。

“简，是将军……唉，等你到了西尔维会告诉你的，反正……你先做好心理准备吧。”乔怜悯地看了简安一眼，他到底是顾及着简安的身子，终于是没走太快，将简安拉进电梯里之后，便低着头，不再说话了。

简安看乔的样子，便知道林恩应该是出了什么事，不然他不会这样紧张。他知道自己这朋友又是的确是顽劣了些，还有些不靠谱，但关键的时刻，乔从来都没有掉过链子，这次自然应该也不是为了带自己离开才找的托词。

电梯一直向下驶去，简安的心仿佛也沉到了谷底。他紧紧攥着身前的衣服，背在后面的手手心里也浸出了些许汗液。算上今天，距离他和林恩上一次见面已经过去两个月零一天。

这期间，简安因为一时留恋，并没有切断他自己这边的联结，这也导致他经常陷入“潮”中，在过去的回忆和现实的发生之间交织着，时常分不清现在和过去。不过现在，他心脏的这种剧烈的跳动感和胸口上将要涌出来的担忧感让简安明白，这里并不是他的回忆，他现在就处于现实之中。

但这种认知并没有让简安感觉更好，他的心再次被紧紧地揪了起来，好像有人将他的心脏捏在手心一样，几乎让简安喘不过来气。

在电梯下降的同时，他心里默念着，希望林恩那边并没有出很大的事，但直到他走出电梯，来到林恩的病房前，透过玻璃看到里面人的痛苦神情，简安便听到，他好像听到一些东西碎裂的声音。

6

“安……”

简安好像又回到了两人没有离婚的时候，那个时候两人相处十分平和，林恩对简安平日里以礼相待，生活中也处处迁就着自己，即使他情绪失控进入狂躁状态的时候，也都尽量控制着自己，不让自己的狂躁情绪伤害到简安。

那个时候，每当林恩进入暴躁状态的时候，简安都会在他的旁边，释放出自己的精神体，为林恩进行精神力疏导。疏导的过程就相当于一方将自己的精神世界完全敞开，等着另一方进入，并帮助他平复情绪。

这种疏导需要全身心的爱和信任，当初简安为林恩疏导之后，内心总有一种满溢感，毕竟这是他从小到大第一个可以完全信任、完全交付，也完全被信任、完全被交付的人。尤其是这个人还是林恩，他从少年时期便仰慕的人，他的爱人。

“哐啷！”

东西再次碎裂的声音将简安从回忆中拉了回来。他凝神看向玻璃里面的房间，里面已经是一片狼藉。

原来刚刚的声音不是幻觉。简安想着，却在定睛看到病房中的林恩之后，心立刻就吊悬了起来。

病房内的林恩很明显又进入了狂暴状态。哨兵的狂躁状态向来是十分可怕的，尤其是现在病房里的还是帝国最强的哨兵和能力者林恩。只见病房内，林恩躺在唯一一张完好无损的病床上，旁边到处是稀烂的医疗器械，金属的尸体和玻璃的碎渣交杂在一起，有的碎屑还在林恩能力的作用下在空中漂浮着。

简安此时也顾不得身旁的乔了，他急忙跑到病房门口，隔着一层厚厚的玻璃，简安果然在病房内的一角里找到了一只躲着的小豹子。和他之前几个月的时候见到的模样有所不同，现在病房里的这只小豹子皮毛也没有那么光滑了，花斑上还有着些许伤痕，最严重的一处伤在它的后腿，上面有鲜血正汩汩流出。

看到这只小豹子，简安便知道，林恩的精神状态几乎是差到了极点。之前几次简安在一旁的精神暴动时，林恩都有控制着自己，意识也知道保护自己的精神体，所以小豹子是皮毛铮亮，精神头瞧着也很好。但现在看去，小豹子身上不仅有了伤，精神也十分萎靡，战战兢兢地蜷缩在房间的角落里。

“简……帮帮将军，他这个样子已经三天了……”

不等乔说完话，简安便凝神将自己的精神体也释放了出来。那是一只通体白色的小猫咪，有着莹绿的大眼睛，现在也和简安一样，粉红色的肉垫正扒着厚厚的玻璃，焦急地蹬着后腿。

“乔，给我开门吧，我要进去。”简安释放完精神体后反而镇定下来了，他转头冷静地要求乔为他开门。

这时，一位身着白色大褂，戴着金丝边眼睛的男人向他们急匆匆地走了过来。简安知道，这人就是林恩的主治医师西尔维。

来到简安旁边，西尔维却并没有急着为他开门，反而先说了这样一段话：“简安先生，您先不用着急，将军的这种情况已经维持了三天了，这已经比前两天好了很多。这次精神暴动，主要是将军和珞珈一族战斗的过程中，被珞珈使用了精神波攻击导致。乔告诉我你还没有解除联结，所以我想着，先生你应该可以帮助将军渡过这次危机。”

听到西尔维说是乔告诉了他，简安的眼神扫到了乔的身上，果然发现这人双手合十，做了一个道歉的表情。事态紧急，简安也不好责怪乔，便只好先将这件事放到了一边。

“听着，简安先生，这次将军的精神暴动不同寻常，我们尝试了之前所有可以尝试的方法也没有让将军醒过来。现在外面珞珈一族还在虎视眈眈，你是我们最后的希望了。”说完，西尔维拍了拍简安的肩膀，便为他打开了病房的玻璃门。

简安望向房间内平躺着好像毫无生息的林恩，忍不住捂紧了腹部。他呼了一口气，终于走了进去。与他一同进去的，还有那只白色的小猫咪。

“啪嗒。”

简安回头看向门外，乔和西尔维正担忧地看着他们，但这眼神中却还夹杂着一丝希冀。简安转过身子，和脚边的猫咪对视了一眼，便头也不回地朝着林恩走去。

他们的身后，世界逐渐扭曲，钟表的滴答声逐渐空虚，乔和西尔维的面孔逐渐远离，逐渐模糊起来。简安能够感觉得到，他正在一步一步走入林恩的精神世界。

“滴答，滴——答，滴——答——”

7

“林恩……”

“林恩……”

“林恩……”

简安感觉自己好像变成了一个旁观者，站在所有时间线之外，看着“简安”和林恩之间发生的各种事情。他就好像站在无数的时间线浓缩成的长河之上，但又远离一切可能的时间线，平静地看着每个时间线的简安和林恩。

“将军，这位就是你的匹配者。”简安看到一个身着白大褂的医生将自己的简历递给了林恩。

一瞬间，简安好像和林恩合成了一个人，他可以知道林恩的所有感受和所有想法。他瞧着林恩接过那份简历，定定地看着上面简安的照片。

我见过这个人。简安听到林恩心想。他的手忍不住捏紧了简历，眉头微微皱起，好像在思考一件很严肃的事情。

简安看到，林恩从自己的回忆中翻出了这样的一段——林恩将军在几年前被委派过检查群塔的任务，那还是战争不算频繁的时刻，议会那边不愿意将军成为一个闲职，便借小皇帝之口，让林恩带领一支队伍对群塔进行例行检查。

也就是在那次检查中，林恩第一次见到过简安。那个时候，他们彼此都不知道对方的姓名，甚至随着时间的推移，连彼此的容貌都记不太清楚了，但现在林恩一拿到简安的简历，还是第一眼就将简安认了出来。

简安想要触摸眼前漂浮在空中的记忆光球，但他却害怕，只轻轻一触，便会将这记忆戳破。他凑进瞧了瞧，便看到了接下来的一幕。

简安看到，林恩当时分派大部队去各塔检查之后，自己带着一队人马，去了塔-8。也就是在那里，他们发现了塔-8对向导的“虐待”行为。

说来也多亏简安。那时，和他交好的一位向导前辈因为私自连接星网而被抓去了禁闭室。简安悄悄跟了过去，却发现，在禁闭室中，向导前辈被人绑在椅背上，眼睛用黑布蒙上，强制将双腿浸没在水中，头顶上还有装满水的水桶高高悬着。审讯官每问一次，如果得不到回答，水便会从高处倾盆而下。

这段记忆给小简安留下了深刻的印象，所以直到现在，他还记得这些。那时，小简安吓坏了，他急急慌慌地想要离开禁闭室附近。那会儿他还心存侥幸，希望能够找来塔里的其他向导前辈去帮帮禁闭室里备受折磨的人。

他一口气跑了好几层，却都没有一个人愿意出面，大都是在听到他的请求之后，便摇摇头叹着气。

小简安近乎绝望了，他跑了十几层，又累又怕，最后蜷缩在三层的一个墙角，双手抱着膝盖，轻声啜泣。

简安看到，也就是在这个时候，林恩带着他的小队检查到了三层。在部下对塔-8的工作进行例行检查的时候，林恩在三层进行抽查，便看到了墙角里小小的简安。

那少年脏兮兮的。简安从林恩的心里得知。林恩皱着眉头，上前准备询问简安的情况，却还没靠近他，便看到少年向后缩了缩，一副害怕的样子。

也是奇怪，常年征战让林恩将军几乎失去的同情和同理心，但看到眼前这个弱小可怜的少年，林恩却觉得被碰触了心中最柔软的一块。简安看到，林恩蹲下身子，低声道：“别怕。”

也就是这一声“别怕”，让少年简安猛然抬头，他看到眼前这个身着军装、硬朗挺拔的男人正蹲在自己面前，心里的所有防线一下子全部坍塌了。之前在塔里受到的所有委屈和屈辱全部涌上心头。

鬼使神差地，少年简安觉得面前这个人可以帮他。他抬起头，果然看到这人生硬的面颊上浮现出微微波痕。他想也没想地就抱住了面前人的双腿，好像想要将所有的委屈都和这一个人诉说。

竟有这样的事。简安听到林恩在心里这样说。他常年征战在外，对于塔里向导们的生存环境自然是十分不了解，现在一听面前这个可怜兮兮的少年的“控诉”，不由得也升起了怜悯之心。

看着眼前漂浮的记忆光球，简安也记起了之后发生的事情。那天的例行检查之后，林恩将军对于塔内的生存条件十分不满，他回去之后，便在议会上提交了整改议案，据理力争，直到一年后才得以通过关于塔内管制条例的约束方案。

希望可以帮到那个可怜的少年吧。简安听到林恩这样想着。他轻轻勾起了唇角，拨开这个记忆光球，向前继续走去。

“给我做两套最好的西装。”简安看到林恩对一人说。他好像听到了林恩内心的声音，说着，这是他的向导，他用四十年的时间等到的完美匹配，林恩想要给他最好的。

简安还看到，在下属为林恩拿来做好的两套西装之后，林恩抚摸着面前这一黑一白的的西装，向来冰冷的面容上也有了几分温和。他摸着这套衣服，好像这衣服就是他久别重逢的爱人。

他笑了。简安从林恩的记忆中，新奇地发现林恩也会有这种情绪，这种让人一想到就会心痒难耐，一想到就会忍不住扬起嘴角的情绪。

“这是我为你准备的一套衣服，希望你可以在婚礼的那一天穿它。”不安，期待，与希冀。简安忍不住摸上了自己心脏的位置。一瞬间，多种情绪全部涌上心头，从一个心室流向另一个心室，让简安微微皱住了眉头。

好想看小安穿上这身衣服啊。简安捂了捂心口，他听到林恩在心里这样说到。那个时候明明是他们第一次正式见面，林恩便给自己起了这样一个称呼……

简安闭了闭眼睛，推开这段记忆，继续往里走去。

我愿意。简安停到另一团记忆光球处，听到林恩在心里默念。他凑进看了看，却发现那是他们的婚礼现场。小皇帝还没有念到最最经典的那一段，在那之前，小皇帝唠唠叨叨地念了一大串祝词。可简安却听得分明，林恩一直在心里默念着这句话，“我愿意”。

唔，还是到这一幕了吗。简安捂了捂眼睛，好像很不愿意看到一样，但他却比谁都清楚，再次看到两人亲吻的时候，他好像也感觉自己现在就正在和林恩贴合着双唇，但想到两人现在的关系，简安心中却又酸涩无比。

摇摇头，简安决定不再看这一段记忆了，他拢了拢衣服，继续朝前走去。

接下来林恩的记忆里大多是两人婚后的生活和军队的各项事务。简安只稍稍凑进看了一看，便瞧到了新婚夜的记忆、婚后的继续征战、结婚一周年的晚宴——哦，他怎么能忘记了这个。简安一边怪自己的粗心大意，一边朝着那一段记忆走去。

透过林恩的记忆，简安好像又回到了他们结婚一周年的那一天。他怎么会忘记，那一天林恩从战场上凯旋，小皇帝为他设宴，正逢他们结婚一周年，于是简安也在被邀请之列。

说来也挺奇怪的，简安觉得，放眼全星际，应该没有比他们二人更不像夫夫的了。旁人的哨兵和向导都会花费很多的时间来和彼此相处，但是到了简安和林恩这里，他们两人相处的时间却极少，这少数的相处时间也大都是有关工作和军队方面的事情。

那时，简安一度十分失落，林恩除了每三个月固定的疏导时间可以和他长时间相处，但其余时间，林恩不是在战场，就是在家里的时候，两人也少有交流。说他们是夫夫吧，他们倒更像个朋友，但说他们是朋友，倒不如说他们是室友。

那个庆祝林恩凯旋顺带庆祝他们结婚一周年的晚宴，便是当时的简安时隔两个月和林恩见到的第一面。

在简安的记忆里，那次所见到的林恩于他而言，是生疏的，更像是一个熟悉的陌生人。两个月过去，林恩在战场上浴血奋战，回来的时候，简安可以很明显地感觉到，这人身上的肃杀之气更加强烈了，旁的人也都尽力不去靠近他。

但即便如此，简安却还是按捺不住他自己的内心。他深知，从他知晓林恩将军这一号人物的时候起，他就无时无刻不在受到林恩的吸引。这种吸引有的时候会让他欣喜若狂，但更多的时候，带给他的，却是无尽的痛苦。林恩的一个举手投足便能让简安心悸不已，他的一个眼神、一个表情更能牵动着简安的情绪。

那天的晚宴，简安记得分明。林恩一如既往地面如寒冰，他随便投来一个眼神，便能让人颤栗着定在原地。但简安不在乎那些，两个月的分别，他所想要的，只是让林恩的眼里有他。可林恩只是遥遥的一瞥，便让简安失了勇气，他在原地嗫嚅着，端着手中的酒杯，露出了一个苦笑。

好可爱。简安听到林恩在心里说道。好可爱，想揉。站在记忆光球外的简安猛得瞪大了眼睛，他马上意识到，这是林恩在转头看向他之后内心的真实想法。紧接着，让简安觉得不可思议的一件事发生了。

他眼瞧着记忆画面里的林恩直勾勾地看着小简安，饮下了手中酒杯里的酒液，紧接着，他又为自己满上。一杯又一杯下去，就算是站在记忆光球之外，简安也明白，林恩这是要醉了。

想抱抱他。想揉揉他的脑袋。想亲亲他。想将他捏进骨血。

原来这就是林恩当时的想法么。简安对于他那时的想法并没有感到吃惊，毕竟接下来林恩的行动就证明了一切。不过，让简安感到怅然的，是他们两人现在的关系。

简安瞥了一眼处于精神暴动正中心的林恩，他的面容还是一样的冷硬，不过也许是睡着了，所以为他的面上平添了几分平和。简安看着林恩安静的面容，思绪却飞到了几个月之前，那时他们还没有走到现在这个地步，简安每天早晨醒来，还可以看到林恩安静的睡容。

现在再说那些有什么用呢，简安在心里叹着气。他又转头看向刚刚那个承载着晚宴记忆的记忆光球，里面清清楚楚地显示着，林恩走到简安身边，他的身形有些摇晃，看上去像是喝醉了。画面中，简安的表情还来不及从苦笑中转换出来，便猝不及防地被林恩抱住，被林恩抵在桌上，被林恩深吻，被林恩夺走了肺部的几乎所有空气，在一吻结束之后又羞赧地将林恩推开。

开心、欲望、满足的情绪在简安心中炸开，他的耳朵捕捉到的尽是些嗡鸣声，但简安却知道，这些情绪和声音尽是当时的林恩所拥有、所感知的。

简安不忍再去看接下来的画面，他清楚地知道，无非是一些贵族的起哄和被林恩带进房间中窗边绽放的花朵。那天晚上，他们完成了整个结合的过程，那时简安还在想，这应该算是个很好的开始，但谁也不知道，他们竟然会以一种撕裂般的方式结束。

简安抬起手，摁了摁太阳穴，他轻轻一推，面前的记忆光球就隐退到了一旁的角落。漫步而行，简安略过了这中间的很多细节，这些承载着细节的记忆光球也是简安不忍去看的。

不用再次回顾这些记忆，简安也将它们记得分明。在他和林恩完全联结之后，与其他向导一样，简安被安排进了林恩所在的部队，随行林恩四处征战。

不过，这些年来，林恩凭借着他的力量，为帝国扩展了不少领土，也解放了不少在星际强盗占领下的星球，不少荒星上的住民也被和平地纳入了帝国的范畴，所以等到简安加入的时候，已经没有很多战争要打了。简安的主要工作，便是每三月一次的精神疏导。

只有那么两次，简安亲身经历了战争。哦，就是这个。简安捧起一个飘在空中的记忆光球，凑进去看。责任的重担、他人的期许、强烈的保护欲望三者迅速压在了简安的心上。这种似有千斤重的沉重感一下子让简安几乎喘不过气来。

救他，救他，快救他。简安强忍着内心的不适感，却听到了林恩内心的话语。他勉强在四周环顾了一圈，却发现自己已经来到了精神力暴动的最中央。暴动的精神力行成了一个漩涡，将简安安全地带到了中心，却又将他包围，不让简安出去。

“喵！喵喵！喵喵喵喵！”白色的小猫没能进入精神漩涡中，他在外面急得喵喵叫。去找林恩的精神体。在简安的一声令下之后，小猫也只好不甘心地离开了漩涡的外围，去找角落里的小豹子了。

救救他。

简安在漩涡中央睁开了双眼，入眼的第一个画面，却是自己受伤的情景。他当然记得那次。他原本只是作为勤务兵在后方补给和包扎，但那一次在塔莱星系的战斗，却不知为何暴露了后方向导位置。敌军抓住后方兵力不足但补给充足的条件，围攻了他们的后方。简安也就是在那次战争中，受到了星际导弹冲击波的攻击，虽然勉强捡回了一条命，但却昏迷了数天。

小安，快醒来吧。简安通过记忆光球看到，林恩发了疯一般地将自己从星际导弹造成的一篇废墟中挖了出来，又是他在自己昏迷的时候衣带不解地照顾自己。

“将军，您去休息一会儿吧。”简安看到，乔推开了病房的门，企图劝一劝林恩。但林恩好像没有听到一样，红着眼睛，一动不动地坐在自己病床的旁边。

悔恨。简安感受到了强烈的悔恨，那种悔意就好像是他自己自然生发出来的一样，浓烈而厚重。若不是林恩的背脊还挺直着，简安有理由怀疑，这种悔意沉重到可以将他击垮。

小安，都是我的错，如果我……接下来的话好像被人刻意模糊了一样，简安完全听不清。他想要再凑进一些，听到林恩心中的话语，却发现，那边原本躺着的林恩，不知什么时候睁开了眼睛，正看着他。

那眼里有久别重逢的喜悦，浓墨重彩的爱意，还有冷若冰霜的庄严肃穆。

8

“安……”

林恩的声音打破了这片宁静。

简安听到，也许是长时间没有说过话，林恩的声音听上去有些嘶哑。说完，他张了张嘴，好像还有未言的话语，但却又都被他咽了下去。林恩最终就说了那一句话，简安可以清楚地看到，林恩的眉眼间有着异常的疲惫。

林恩，为什么。这句为什么，是简安很早之前就想问的。为什么林恩在和他完全联结时会有那样的情绪，为什么林恩会带自己上战场却从不让自己在前线，为什么林恩要在自己受伤之后有那么强烈的悔意，为什么林恩在带他见识过战场之后又将他“关”在家里，以及为什么林恩会在自己受伤刚刚恢复没多久就和自己解开联结，甚至离婚。等等。

这样的为什么简安还有许多，它们都冒到了他都是嗓子尖儿上，却又让他说不出口。所有的委屈和所有的不甘以及所有的爱意全部涌上了心头，这些情绪太过沉重，让简安一下子应付不过来。

哦，还有孩子。简安知道，林恩是不知道孩子的存在的，这个孩子只不过是几个月前简安为林恩最后一次精神疏导的产物。但他现在却迫不及待地想和林恩分享这个喜讯，他想要知道，当林恩得知这个孩子的存在时，他会是什么表情。是开心，是惊喜，还是后悔，甚至厌恶呢。

不，一定不会是厌恶的。简安知道，林恩应该是喜欢孩子的。在他们结婚的这三年里，简安曾经数次看到，林恩对着他下属的孩子露出了好奇的柔软目光。还有，在刚刚的记忆光球里——简安才回忆起来，他分明听到了林恩对于孩子的渴望的声音，而这种声音在看到了下属的孩子时变得更加强烈了。

“林恩，让我为你再疏导一次吧。”简安听到他自己这样说着。虽然林恩解除了他和简安的联结，但出于种种原因，简安却并没有解开自己和林恩的联结，这也让这次精神疏导成了可能。

“怎么会？”简安看到林恩眼神中流露出了诧异。你不是已经……

简安没让他说完，便上前一步，拉住了林恩的手。宽厚的手掌就让简安拉在手里，他的手手指修长手掌也薄，根本不能将林恩的手完全抓在手心。但简安还是握住了林恩的手。

两人都闭上了眼睛，感受到彼此精神力的触须先是互相试探着，然后好像找到了什么熟悉的事物一样，飞快地链接到了一起。精神触须的联动，让简安和林恩一下子心里好像有小兽在挠一般，但他们却只是将手握得更紧了。

双向联结再次成功。

时隔了三个月，两人的精神触须不仅没有生疏，反而对于彼此更加熟悉和怀念了。

“小安……”

“林恩……”

完全双向联结的结果就是全部的情绪和感知的共享。一时间，简安觉得自己好像和林恩合为一体。刚刚的那些所有他看到的林恩的记忆，都变成了自己的记忆，所有林恩经历的情绪都变成了自己的情绪，所有林恩的感知也都成了他的感知。

在这种完全敞开自我的联结中，简安终于从林恩的记忆深处，挖掘出了他之前坚持要和自己解除联结的原因。

“你只是不想再置我于危险之地？！”

“你怀孕了？！”

就在简安惊讶地说出自己内心的疑惑的同时，向来平静稳重的林恩和发出了一声惊呼。显然，这种双向的联结敞开的不止是林恩的一切，简安的一切也都被看了个一清二楚。当然，这也是因为他并没有刻意隐藏的乐趣。

“唔，林恩，你放开……”就在简安还沉浸在刚刚林恩给他的记忆中的时候，他感到，自己的腰身被猛得往林恩的方向拽去。只一瞬间，简安就来到了林恩的怀里。林恩的双手紧紧箍着简安，好像他一放开，简安就会消失一样。

简安仰头，只见林恩原本冷硬的面容似乎有破碎的征兆，他不可思议地微瞪双眼，眼睛死死盯着简安的腹部。如果目光可以作为武器的话，简安的腹部早就被林恩盯出了一个窟窿。

“这里——这里有我的孩子？”林恩好像不敢相信一般，他伸手抚上了简安的腹部。平的，哦，还有一点软。简安听到林恩在心里这样说。

简安不由有些无奈，他怀孕还不到三个月，肚子当然显不出来什么，倒是林恩的反应，让简安莫名觉得他有点傻。他又想到了林恩平日里严肃冷静的模样，一时间竟然轻笑出声。

“唔，痒。”简安向后躲了一下，却一时没稳住身子，险些摔倒。好在林恩及时将他抱在怀里，这才避免了悲剧的发生。简安被林恩揽在怀里，他就趴在林恩的胸口处。扑通，扑通，林恩的心跳声越来越快。

“你是因为不想让我再上战场才和我离婚的吗？”简安如实地问出了自己的问题。其实他之前并不是没有这样想过，但他们结婚的头一年里，简安也没有上过战场，没道理到了现在再和他离婚。

“小安，帝国的法令要求……”要求完全联结的哨兵和向导一起上战场。这一点简安又不是不知道，帝国为了保证战斗的顺利进行，防止哨兵在战场上出现精神暴动，所以才做了这种要求。

但是刚刚结婚的时候……哦，简安很快便想到，那时他们还没有完全联结。大约是小皇帝觉得他们可能需要一些熟悉和磨合的时间，便特许他们一到两年的适应期。所以他们第一年的末尾才完成结合，倒也在小皇帝的意料之内。

可是我有能力保护自己的呀。简安这次将自己完全敞开了，所以自然也没有再隐瞒自己是个能力者的事实。在之前的多次精神疏导中，简安害怕林恩发现自己的能力，便都可以将有关能力的事情打包藏了起来。这次他也是救人心切，加上刚刚看过许多林恩的记忆，一时间便刻意忘记了隐藏。

“你是——你是能力者？！小安……”简安看到林恩的瞳孔又缩了缩。今天对于林恩来说，可能冲击性太大了吧，他先是发现简安没有切断他们的链接，又发现简安正怀着他的孩子，现在又知道简安是位能力者。这些事情接二连三地甩到他的面前，一时间让林恩感觉自己仿佛还在梦里——简安并没有过来，之后的事情也并没有发生。

可你之前受过伤，还昏迷了整整二十天……这句话林恩没说，但和他相互联结的简安却一下子就知晓了林恩未尽的话语。他回忆了一下当时的情况，那会儿，敌军算是偷袭，事先并没有任何征兆说他们的后方暴露了，所以在爆炸发生的那一瞬间，简安并没有来得及反应，便被冲剂波给击晕了过去，而他的能力一直没能得到很好的开发训练，也就别提迅速反应过来，再使用能力的事情了。

你看，我可以保护自己的呀。简安又从他的记忆里调出了之前使用能力的经历，一一给林恩展示。林恩的表情也由一开始的惊讶和诧异，逐渐变得平静和镇定。

今天实在是发生太多事了，这让林恩的感官更加混乱了。他本身就是体能和精神力双S级哨兵，对于周遭的感觉极为敏锐，现在在简安的“刺激”之下，一下子又有千百种感觉朝他涌来。

这种被过量的感觉所包围的状态让林恩很不好受，但他却只是皱紧了眉头，眼神越发凌厉。

林恩。简安握紧了林恩的手，他闭上眼睛，感受着自己的精神触须，支配着这触须慢慢地安慰林恩凌乱的、不安分的触须，直到它们平缓下来。简安的触须们包裹着林恩的触须，慢慢将它们隔离，将各种感知和感觉都从中抽离开来，直到林恩的触须只能感觉到一种东西，那就是被包裹的温暖触觉。

9

简安再次清醒的时候，林恩、小豹子和小猫咪、满屋的记忆光球都不见了，他还在刚刚的那间玻璃包围的病房里，房间凌乱依旧，但原本躺在病床上的林恩却不见了踪影。

“轰！”

怎么回事。简安赶忙起身，他急匆匆地推开病房的门，想要找人问问情况，左手还不忘捂住腹部。

“滴滴！红色危险警报，医疗属受到攻击，医疗属受到攻击！”

是医疗属的警报系统。简安跑到了屋外，便听到机器冰冷且没有情绪的声音。周围的人也都行色匆匆，面上还露着焦急的神色。这些人简安一个也不认识，但他们都全副武装，应该是属于前线的哨兵。

一定有什么事情发生了。简安费力地拨弄开面前挤挤攘攘的哨兵们，在电梯口，他终于发现了一个熟人，是西尔维医生。

简安费力地推开挡在他前面的哨兵，来到西尔维面前，问道：“西尔维医生，发生了什么事？大家怎么全都……”

“轰！”

简安的话没有说完，便被一阵巨响给掩盖了。这声音让简安吓了一跳，但他第一反应却不是捂住耳朵，反而从旁边扯过来一个背包，挡住了自己的腹部。

西尔维并没有注意到简安的小动作，他回过神来之后，怕他听不见，便朝简安吼道：“珞珈入侵了！将军正在召集部队，准备前去应战！”

“我也要去！我是他的向导，我们完全联结了！将军的情况很危险！刚刚疏导完是不应该立刻使用精神力的！让我去帮他！”

简安听到他自己吼道。做出这个决定的时候，几乎没用得着简安细想，就好像是他的本能一样，他感知到林恩有了危险，便要奋不顾身地前去帮助。

西尔维并不知道简安的情况，他只稍作权衡，便做出了让简安跟随的决定。“拿着背包，穿上战服！”西尔维将一包装备丢给了简安，简安准确地接过之后，又用最快的速度穿好。等他和其他哨兵向导们一起登上星舰的时候，时间才过去了不到一刻钟。

“GMT36号星舰，出发！”

听着身旁哨兵战士们的庄严宣誓，简安心中不由得升起了一种既庄严肃穆又热血沸腾的感觉。这是他第一次来到前线，不是和向导们留守后方，这是他第一次以一个在场人的身份，去亲身经历战争。

透过星舰的仓体，简安可以看到，远处蓝色的星河，闪耀的星光，宇宙的全部景致好像就浓缩在了星舱可见的那一小片天地里，近在咫尺，却又遥不可及。

穿戴好装备之后，周遭爆炸引起的轰鸣声便被削弱了。简安听不清楚这些轰鸣声，但他却可以从周围哨兵们的神色和行动中，判断出战争的情态。

哨兵们有条不紊地做着自己岗位上的事：有的在武器仓，有的在发射台，有的在子舰平台。简安看着这些人上上下下，来来去去，好像自己置身在花丛中，这儿晃过一朵红花，那儿晃过一朵百花。

等等，红色的花。简安眼前晃过一片红色，熟悉的血腥气息充斥在他的鼻腔，也让他立刻就从自己的思绪里抽身出来。他这个时候才终于感觉到自己是身处前线。受伤严重的哨兵被伤势不重的背了回来，伤势不重尚且可以行走的哨兵你扶着我我扶着你，互相搀扶着进入医疗属。属内，向导们正忙着为伤员包扎伤口，对受伤严重的，则由专门的军医进行治疗。

林恩！简安的脑海中一下子只剩下这一个名字。他迅速窜过武器仓、发射台，绕过布满舰队的子舰平台，赶到了最里面的医疗属。

不是这个，不是他，不是，也不是这个……简安一一看过医疗属内所有受伤的哨兵，其中不乏受伤严重正在医疗舱内抢救的 ，简安一个也没有放过。都不是林恩。这让简安刚刚悬起来的心稍微放下了一点。但他瞧着现在外面的形势——星弹绽放出耀眼的花朵，他还是要找到林恩，简安暗自做下决定。

“珞珈这回可是准备充足哦，真不知道将军要怎样才能扳回一局……”

“话虽这么说，我们这边准备也不差的好吗？我们要相信将军的指挥……”

简安耳边冒出了伤员们的交流声音。他随意抓住一个正在谈话的伤员的肩膀，向他询问林恩的下落。

“将军？应该还在指挥室吧，他一般不出战的时候都在那里……”

简安心急，他没有听完伤员的回话，只堪堪捕捉到“指挥室”这个关键词，就迅速放下那人，冲出了医疗属。

“呼呼……”

在经历过几番询问之后，简安终于摸到了指挥室的位置。为了缩短时间，他还刻意加快了步伐。但这样一来，简安便有些上气不接下气了，等他停到指挥室门口的时候，甚至感到腹部有些隐隐作痛。

强忍着腹部的疼痛，简安将手指摁在指挥室的通行器上。果然，不出他所料，作为将军的伴侣，简安还拥有着进入指挥室的权限。等他跌跌撞撞地进入指挥室，便看到林恩正背靠着指挥台，望着星舰外的珞珈星星舰，神色严肃。

听到身后传来的声音，林恩疑惑地转身——除了他之外不会有人进入指挥室，却看到了简安的身影。简安双手撑在桌面上，额头上露出些许薄汗，正大口喘着粗气。

“小安？”林恩快步走到简安身边，将他扶到了一旁的沙发上。很明显，林恩并没有想到，简安会跟着他上了星舰，来到了真正的前线。

一望无际的星河。简安入眼所见的第一个便是这个。宇宙中好像没有日夜之分，深蓝偏黑的星幕下，无数星辰正在闪烁。

简安也就是在这里看到了珞珈星的舰队，它们一个挨着一个，组成了一种简安从没见过的排列组合，就停在他们所处的星舰前方，距离不远不近，简安甚至可以看到他们竖起的发射口。

那发射口携带这数不清的星弹，就对着他们的舰体。他们很危险。这个认知让简安立刻紧张了起来，身上的皮肤也都紧绷着。如果现在放出简安的精神体的话，应该可以看到，原本毛发服服帖帖地在身上的小白猫，背脊处的毛发已经炸了起来，尾巴也高高地朝天竖着。

“林恩……”怎么办。简安没说完，但他抬起的眸子里的担忧已经说明了一切。而一旁的林恩只给了他一个安抚性的眼神，便将简安的毛都捋顺了。无法，有林恩在，简安就不会再感到害怕了。毕竟，林恩可是他们帝国的常胜将军，目前为止，无一败绩。

安顿好简安，确保他不会受到伤害，也不会在指挥室里乱转，林恩又回到了他刚刚的位置。其实，在他刚刚安顿简安的时候，林恩也在指挥器里安排着各个舰队的任务，现在，各方舰队都已经准备就绪，就等他一声令下，前去作战了。

“B队出发！A队紧随！C队注意掩护！DEF部队随时待命！所有出发的舰队，排成模板A形状！”林恩拿起手上的指挥器，下令道。

一瞬间，简安就看到，数队星舰从自己这边的舰体里出来，排成了一个W形，或是M形——简安也不太清楚，但是，舰队一出，对比着双方的数量，他的心里马上就又升起了一种安心的感觉。

开始了。珞珈的星舰见到这边派出了数量更多的舰队，自然不愿落人下风。它们将发射口全部对准了简安这边的舰队，伴随着许多的“轰”声，战争这才真正拉开序幕。

无数星弹仿佛陨落的星辰一般，在空中发出耀眼的光，看上去十分震撼。简安好像又回到了刚刚的那座花园，花园里姹紫嫣红，花朵们竞相绽放，但等简安凑进去看的时候，却发现这些花儿都是带着刺的，有的连瞧也不能瞧，只稍微一靠近，便会将人吞吃入腹。

“轰！”

星弹爆炸时发出的光线十分刺眼，但他们所处的星舰舰体有一层对于光线的过滤层，所以这光线到了简安眼里，也不过是比平时所见的光稍微亮了一些。但瞧多了，简安还是感到眼睛有些干涩。他揉了揉眼睛，又眨了眨，在流出了一些生理泪水之后，便起身，准备看点别的放松一下眼睛。

指挥官全面指挥手册、舰队排列方法一览、真空战略战术指南、如何在你的伴侣面前表达爱意……简安在指挥室里随意走着，他在一个电子书架前停了下来，秉着想要更多地了解林恩的想法，简安便瞧了瞧上面摆放的书籍。

等等，好像有什么奇怪的东西混进去了。简安又扫了一眼书架，确认刚刚自己没有看错。

如何在你的伴侣面前表达爱意、示爱的365种方式、你真的了解你的伴侣吗、最佳伴侣哨兵速成手册。

简安瞧着混进一堆指挥和军事相关的书籍里面的这些书，仿佛看到了林恩纠结地将这些书加入书架，又抱着怎样的心情阅读的那一幕。想着想着，简安的脑海中就好像自动生成了真实的画面一样，他忍不住笑出了声。

原来林恩的内心里也有这样可爱的一面呀。简安将目光从书籍目录中移了开来，他随意将目光向林恩所在的方向一扫，本以为会看到正在指挥的林恩，可他却猛得瞪大了眼睛。

“小心！”

简安此时也顾不得什么了，他想也没想就朝着林恩冲了过去。林恩被简安的那一声吼得抬起了头，但就是这一抬，让他发现，就在他们的正前方，有一枚星弹正直冲着他们飞来。

这星弹发射的角度十分巧妙，准确地避开了前方舰队的所有防御点，蹭着两架舰体中间的缝隙冲破了他们的防护圈。现在，在指挥室的仪表板上，一个红点正在不断靠近他们，眼瞧着就要和他们的星舰进行“亲密接触”了。

快开启保护罩，林恩迅速反应了过来。可林恩没来得及下令开启母舰的保护罩，在星弹飞速撞来的时间内，他只堪堪冲到了指挥台旁边，右手正伸出去准备按下开启包围罩的按钮。但星弹速度很快，等林恩来到指挥台，眼瞧着就要撞上了，而几毫秒的时间根本不够林恩摁下按钮。

“啪！”

说时迟那时快，简安也来到了林恩的身边。他抓住了林恩的左臂。

时间静止了。周遭所有的一切都停止了运动，眼前正在向他们冲去的星弹也停滞在了空中。

震惊。这是林恩的第一感觉。但很快，他就发现，自己不仅可以感受到东西，而且还可以移动。对，是移动。林恩低头看着自己还可以活动的双手，转头便瞧见简安刚刚在千钧一发之际搭在自己胳膊上的手。

他刚想问问简安这是怎么回事，便看到简安的头低垂着，等他俯下身，却发现简安头上冒着大滴的汗珠，他的脸也涨得红红的，好像在忍受巨大的痛苦一样。

快……用你的能力……简安挣扎着向林恩传达这样的一个信息。刚刚在他发现，他可以将林恩一同纳入自己的能力使用范围的时候，简安内心是欣喜的。但他还来不及和林恩分享自己的心情，便感到一股巨大的压力向自己袭来。一时间，他身上好像背负着整座星舰，身体逐渐沉重，简安甚至觉得，他的腰已经直不起来了。

林恩迅速领会了简安的意图，闭上眼睛，开始调动他的精神力。作为帝国最强哨兵，体能和精神力双S级能力者，林恩的精神力足以撼动巨物。显然，面前的这个星弹便可以一试。

如果有人在他们旁边的话，就可以看到，此时的林恩身上正散发出耀眼的白光，这些白光便是他精神力的具象化。紧接着，这些白光迅速穿过指挥室的保护罩，越过星舰的舰体，来到了星弹的跟前。

“轰！”

伴随着一阵放射性的白光的，是一声巨响。等星舰上的哨兵向导们反应过来的时候，无一人不下意识地捂住耳朵。但精神力和星弹碰撞的声音却并没有被他们的防护服削弱，他们捂住耳朵也无济于事。不过好在这阵巨响只一会儿便结束了，只留下他们在原地，好像还沉浸在巨大的响声中。

“小安！”释放完精神力的那一瞬间，林恩便听到了那声巨响，但常年的训练让他很快就回过神来。他还未转身，便感到自己左侧身体突然接受到了一个温热的重量。

是简安。将一个星弹周围的时间停止是一个极其耗费精神的事情，简安在确定林恩身上的白光让星弹后退之后，便迅速收回了能力。他感觉，要是再让他坚持哪怕是几秒钟，他的身体也支撑不住了。

林恩迅速打开星舰的保护罩，紧接着，将简安扶到一旁的沙发上，又为他倒了杯热水，确定简安只是能力使用过度而导致的虚弱之后，林恩这才抬起头来，寻找着刚刚就要冲向他们的星弹。

但透过指挥室的保护罩，林恩看到，原本在前方虎视眈眈的珞珈星星舰已经不见了，取而代之的，是满满的舰体碎片。碎片们就漂浮在宇宙中，好像和他们之前对战的舰队并不存在一样。

是星弹。林恩迅速反应过来。珞珈星为了确保他们一击必胜，使用的怕是最强的ZMI星弹。这种星弹杀伤力极强，能够在短时间内将三座星舰摧毁。而刚刚在经过林恩的精神力的反推作用下，那枚星弹竟调转了方向，朝着珞珈星的舰队驶去，并且最终摧毁了珞珈星的舰队。

“我们这是……胜利了？”

“就这样胜利了？我以为会再来一段时间呢？”

“就这？”

显然，不只林恩一人发现了珞珈星舰队是情况，许许多多的哨兵和向导们也都透过星舰的玻璃罩发现了这一事实。他们起初还不愿意相信，互相揪着周围的人不断确认，直到得到了周围人肯定的声音之后，才最终确定帝国胜利了的事实。

简安此时也从刚刚的虚弱中缓了一些回来，但他还是有些疲惫，就好像被人胖揍了一顿，浑身上下软绵绵的，没有一点力气。但此时，他好像感觉到了林恩内心的欣喜，这和他刚刚的感知是完全不一样的，简安便费力地抬起头来，问道：“我们……胜利了……吗……”

尽管简安的声音微若蚊蝇，但林恩还是听到了。他蹲到简安身前，握住了他的双手，在简安期待的目光中给了他一个坚定的点头。

“我们回家。”

简安听到林恩和他说。他很像回复林恩一个“好”字，但他已经失去了太多的力气。于是，在简安还没来得及回复的时候，他眼前一黑，昏睡了过去。

好。这是简安未尽的话语，但林恩听到了。毕竟，他们是完美匹配、完全结合的伴侣。

时间很长，林恩心想，他们有一生的时间回答，去守在彼此身边。

还有他们的孩子，林恩抚上简安的腹部，感受着那里的柔软与温热，心中的坚冰也早就化成了一摊水。

远处，星河流淌，星光闪烁，帝国的舰队正排着队，有秩序地回到星舰。

一如倦鸟归巢。

  



End file.
